total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Amy
Coverage thumb|left|216pxAmy, along with the rest of the new cast, debuts in So, Uh This Is My Team?. She is first seen on the zeppelin with her sister, Samey. Being disgusted by Beardo's beat boxing, she quickly forces Samey switch seats with her, while they switch, she then sees Jasmine, then calls her a giant, and tells Samey to switch back. When Chris forces the cast to jump out of the zeppelin, Amy is lucky enough to get a functioning parachute. Samey is then seen holding onto her legs and Amy quickly kicks her off, leaving her to fall. Much to her disappointment, Samey also gets a functioning parachute. After Samey lands on the ground, she gains enjoyment on using her to break her fall. Amy, along with the rest of the contestants with actual parachutes, are placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. During the challenge, Amy is assigned to help Samey and Rodney gather wood in a wheelbarrow, but simply uses Samey as a human shield to protect herself from Chef's barrage of tennis balls. She helps her team build their shelter and is cheering with the rest of their team when they win the challenge. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Amy is awoken by Jasmine who climbs down from the roof. After Jasmine tells her she will be going out to forage for food, Amy immediately gets Samey out of bed and forces her to go along with Jasmine. Later, while walking to the challenge, Topher thanks Amy for the blueberries. Samey tries to tell him that it was actually her that got the blueberries, however, Amy shuts her down stating that she was the one who made her go in the first place. Surprisingly, Amy willingly teams up with Samey for the third leg of the obstacle course. She then voices that this is a sacrifice for the good of the team, in order to prevent anyone else from having to work with "terrible" Samey. Amy orders Samey to bring their pig through the greased filled tube, as she is "the do-er of stuff that stinks." They argue, and the pig pushes both of them through the tube, covering them in grease. This angers Amy, so once again belittles Samey, and blames her for their misfortune. thumb|225pxTwinning Isn't Everything, Samey stands up to Amy and yells at her after the team once again praises Amy for gathering food. Amy pretends to cry and turns the team against Samey. Later on, during the challenge, Amy scolds Samey for her outburst, but is interrupted by Rodney, who attempts to confess his feelings for her, but fails at doing so. Then Amy and Samey ambush Dave and Amy tries to hit him with her balloons, but both of her shots miss, so Samey ends up hitting him instead. When Jasmine arrives to congratulate Samey, Amy attempts to steal the credit, but Jasmine does not fall for it, as she can tell them both apart. Eventually, the three of them find Shawn's hiding spot and Jasmine volunteers Samey to take the shot. However, Amy's superiority complex over Samey causes her to fight over the balloon, inadvertently popping it, causing it to splatter all over all three of them, and costing them the challenge. Amy later finds Samey sitting alone and attempting to eat an apple. She takes it away from Samey, telling her that she doesn't deserve to eat and tells her that she has convinced the rest of the team to vote her off. At the elimination ceremony, Amy finishes the apple just as she and Samey are put in the bottom two. The apple turns out to be the poisonous manchineel fruit Samey found in the previous episode, which causes her throat to swell up, making her unable to speak. Samey takes this opportunity to pretend that she herself is Amy and that Amy is Samey, who has been eliminated. Due to this, Amy is shot from the Cannon of Shame in place of Samey. Trivia *Amy and Samey are the only contestants in Total Drama history to be related to each other. **In this case, they are twin sisters. *Amy is one of four contestants to appear in another contestant's audition tape. *Amy is thus far the only contestant to be unwillingly put in place of someone else for elimination. *In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Amy reveals that she is older than Samey by seventeen minutes. *Amy is one of seven contestants to have never received a symbol of immunity, the others being Ezekiel, Noah, Blaineley, Anne Maria, Beardo, and Staci. *Amy is the only contestant to have taken the Cannon of Shame twice, more than any other competitor. *Amy is one of the few contestants to take the elimination exit while not being a contestant, the others being Ezekiel, Dakota, and Sam. *Amy is one of thirteen contestants never to be voted out normally, with the others being Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. Gallery Poseamy.png ''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' Amy & samey.jpg|Amy seen with her twin sister during her debut. JasmineAmyGIANT.png|Amy calls Jasmine a giant. AmyDropSamey.png|Amy pushes Samey off of her leg... Fine you can live.png|uch to her sister's disapprovement. Amy Samey Human Shield.png|Amy uses Samey as a human shield. AmyAsksJasmine.png|Jasmine accepts Amy's offer to help forage for food. AmyConfessional.png|Amy talks about how Samey has been "lazy" ever since she was born. So Topher does talk to Amy.png|Topher thanks Amy for bringing the berries. AmyCannon.png|Amy is eliminated in Samey's place. Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Categoría:Pimâpotew Kinosewak